Different Gotz Doll Hair Types
Gotz Dolls come with a variety of different types of hair, with dolls that have "rooted" hair to baby dolls with "sculpted" hair. But what is each type and what does each type look like? Let's find out! See below - please keep in mind, this article is currently a work in progress - new hair types will be frequently added or filled out! "ROOTED" Hair Fast Definition: Rooted hair are thick plugs (or small groupings) of hair directly inserted into the scalp of a doll's head. '' This is accomplished when small groupings of thick strands of hair are machine-"punched" or machine-inserted, ''directly into the doll's scalp, in horizontal lines and rows, over the entire doll's head until it is entirely covered in hair. Due to the fact that rooted hair is sewn from the inside (vs. glued to an exterior wig cap), rooted hair is very durable and therefore holds up extremely well to vigorous child play, or repeated tugging/pulling. As it is also made out of a high-quality synthetic material, rooted hair is also the easiest to maintain. You will most likely find rooted hair on Gotz Play Dolls and on some Handcrafted Dolls. Hair Care: Rooted hair is also very easy to maintain; it can be washed, brushed and even blow dried - Please see the article on Gotz Doll Care Instructions for directions on how to care for rooted hair. "WIGGED" Hair Quick Definition: Wigged hair is hair sewn onto a wig cap; the wig cap is then glued to the scalp of the doll's head. '' Wigged hair are "wefts" or lines of hair sewn onto a wig cap; the wig cap, which is made out of a thin nylon material, is then glued entirely to the doll's head. A wig ribbon is sometimes added to secure the edge of the wig cap. Wigged hair is durable and can be washed by hand; however, it is not as durable as rooted hair. Most dolls that are wigged tend to be higher quality Play Dolls; Handcrafted Dolls, and Artist Dolls. Wigs can be made from a variety of material from human hair, mohair, a high-quality Kanekalon fiber, etc. Hair Care: Slightly easy to difficult to maintain. "SCULPTED" Hair '''Quick Definition': Sculpted hair is hair that is sculpted on top of the doll's head, giving the baby doll a 3-D dimensional appearance of having physical hair. If hair color is present, the doll's head is painted in a separate process. Hair Care: Easy to maintain. Wipe with a damp cloth. "MOLDED" Hair Quick Definition: Molded hair is "grooved hair;" lines are notched into the doll's skull, which may/may not then be painted, giving the baby doll the appearance of having physical hair. Painted hair is mostly seen on baby dolls. Notched lines in the doll's head mold give it the appearance of hair depth. In a separate process, the doll's head is then painted with color as if to give it actual hair. Hair Care: Easy to maintain. Wipe with a damp cloth. Category:Doll Category:Doll Index Category:Doll Anatomy Category:Gotz Doll Characteristics Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:General Information